Saving The Future
by MWolfe13
Summary: Currently being Rewritten
1. Prologue

So this is my first venture into fanfiction. I've read plenty of it, and have written some. Well at least I've started them. A lot of this story is going to be AU as you can obviously tell from the prologue. I hope you guys enjoy!

Prologue

The Red Templars were coming.

Mia Trevelyan didn't know how the Elder One found out about the ritual, but they were out of time. They had to perform it now, or lose the chance at saving Thedas once and for all.

This ritual would take them back in time to the day the Elder One came into his devastating power. It would take a vast amount of power, enough that they would be drained when they arrived in 9:40 Dragon. The team being sent with her was made up of the most powerful mages in Thedas.

She shared a look with her best friend Garret. They would be leaving everything, and everyone behind. They were leaving to change the past, and make a better future for their world. The only thing that made this easier was that they would have each other. He'd been her rock since the day her father sent her away as a child for her protection.

Growing up with the Hawke's had been a blessing in disguise. She knew how to defend herself, and her magic was stronger than it would have been had she stayed with her parents. The best part of all? Mia Trevelyan Theirin hadn't been on the Elder One's radar.

Now he knew, and he was coming for her.

She could feel him now, the evil penetrated the air. The wrongness of the Red Templars was pressing in. She said, "We need to start the ritual. They must not reach this circle."

Four Mages threw up a barrier, shielding them from the coming battle. All around them, Mages and Warriors prepared for the onslaught. Her father was among them, wielding his sword knowing this might be his last battle. He said, "We love you Mia. Always remember you come from the two most magical lines of mages, and are a direct descendant of Calenhad. Remember your mission, and your duty." With one last look of pride and regret, he turned.

Then it began.

Blood magic was required for this ritual, and so one by one her team sliced their palms. As soon as her blood hit the ground, the Red Templars broke through the barriers she'd erected. War cries filled the air, her father leading the charge. Samson led the Red Templars, having been the Elder's One's general since he first came to power. He was old and powerful, and he didn't disappoint. His sword clashed with the King of Ferelden with a fervor that rivaled her father's.

She focused her magic on the ritual as they chanted. The portal was opening, but it wasn't opening fast enough. She could feel him drawing near, could feel it in the way the Red Templars suddenly grew stronger. Tears came as the rebellion fell one by one. Garret's mental cry of pain had her turning in his direction. His mother and father, both Mages, had been stationed near one of the barrier Mages. She watched in horror, as a dozen Red Templars surrounded them. They put up a fight, but they were no match for the enhanced Templar strength.

She turned just in time to see Samson run her father through with his sword. She cried out, forgetting for a moment, her purpose in this mission. Before she could leave the barrier, Garret tackled her. His voice full of grief, he said, "No, we can't go to them. They wouldn't want us to fail Mia. We need you."

She looked at Joshua and Brian who were struggling to make the portal bigger. She closed her eyes for a second, and nodded. They got up, and rejoined the chant; _Sumite per Tempus._ Send them through time. Now she wished it with her heart and soul. The lives lost today would never come to pass. She would make sure of it.

She felt him, before she saw him. He was over ten feet tall and grotesquely disfigured, like all darkspawn were. He dispatched the mages who got in his way, making his way towards them. Her heart beat faster with every cry. The portal wasn't big enough; they weren't going to make it.

The barrier weakened as two of the barrier mages fell. The Elder One pushed his way through their shield like it was a flimsy wall that needed no effort in being knocked down. His eyes zeroed in on her, and grinned.

Suddenly, three bodies through themselves at him. She felt their magic leave the circle as they battled the Elder One. Joshua said, "Mia, travel back. We'll hold him off as long as we can."

She shook her head, "No, we go together."

Brian laughed, "We all knew you would be the one to make it. You need to go Mia, and make sure this day never happens."

She let the tears fall freely now, realizing they were right. She gave them all a last look, taking longer to look at Garret. She needed to see his face one last time. He met her eyes with a sad half smile, and nodded. He turned his attention back to the Elder One. He snarled, "You won't get to her, you raping son of a whore!"

The last thing she heard before she stepped into the portal was the Elder One's cry of pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**To Klynncaddell and snachie1: Thank you for following this story, and the review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mia raced through the hall as the feeling of dark magic grew stronger. This was the Elder One's power, she was sure of it. It wasn't the strong overwhelming power she was used to, but it was his power all the same. The spell had worked, maybe a little too well. Today was the day the Elder One would come into power. Judging by the pleas coming further down the hall, it was happening right now.

Her only question was where were all the guards? Even with her advanced hearing, there was enough noise being made to bring forth an army. Before the Elder One came into power Templars were dedicated to the Chantry. She saw none of them now, not that she was disappointed. She knew they were not the monsters they were in her time, but that did not stop the hatred.

She reached the room where the noise was being made. The door was very ornate; jewels lined the sides, the knob was pure gold, and a golden sun rested proudly in the center. She paled, realizing this was the Divine's door. The last Divine.

She pushed the door open, and said, "Stop!"

She didn't know what happened next. A woman who must have been the Divine was bound, the Elder One above her. Mages surrounded them, but they weren't the Venatori that served the Elder One.

They couldn't be…

The Divine told her to run, but Mia didn't have time. A green ball of light rolled towards her. She dove for it, the Elder One screamed and everything went dark.

* * *

Mia woke in the fade. She knew this blasted green place anywhere. She got up, not wanting to linger. If she was in the fade, involuntarily, then something bad must have happened.

She looked around, fog surrounding her. At a distance, she could make out a bright green figure. It was the only bright spot in this whole place. Mia noticed it was at the top of a very long set of stairs. She made her way towards it, knowing she had to get to the top. She didn't know why there was a sudden urgency in her steps. She just knew she had to get out of here.

It took a while, but she finally made it halfway when she heard something behind her. She turned around, and was almost paralyzed by fear. Spider creatures were making their way towards her. They were almost as tall as she was, which for the fade, wasn't all that tall considering she barely reached the five foot mark. They made little squeaking sounds as they crawled towards her, their beady little eyes trained on her.

Maker, she hated spiders.

She ran; years of endurance training helped her run long distances without tiring. The steps became harder to climb as they turned into rocky steps. She could hear them gaining on her. She was close enough now to see that the figure wasn't green, but orange, a brilliant orange fire that to her was a beacon of hope. The figure reached out its hand for her. She slipped, but gained her footing almost immediately. The figure reached farther for her. Mia reached out to grab its outstretched hand.

Their hands touched, creating a blinding white light. Mia could feel herself traveling, but to where she did not know. She landed on something hard. Her aches became known then, the pain excruciating. Mia tried to stand up, but she lost the battle for consciousness before she could succeed.

* * *

 **AN: So here's the next chapter. I had originally wrote this, so that Mia showed up a few days before the Elder One. She would have met the Divine. Then I realized in the prologue I had set the spell to take them back to the day the Elder One came into power. I decided to change it, so Mia never met the Divine.**

 **The line in the chapter means they are somewhere else, or time has passed.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, or anyone who looks this over after I do. I'm pretty good at catching mistakes, but if I miss something, just private message me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**To Alexifel and ravenshadow452: Thank you for following and adding this story to your favorites!**

 **I probably should have done this before. I do not own Dragon Age, or its characters, unfortunately. Mia Trevelyan is mine, the story idea and actual story are mine. I am just playing in Bioware's extensive playground!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mia felt a pain in her hand, the sharpness waking her. She looked at her hands, surprised to find them shackled. Her palm flared, a bright green light coming with the pain. She gasped, inwardly freaking out. The Elder One must have captured her. Why else would she be in shackles?

The door banged open, a short haired woman coming in. The two guards she hadn't noticed before now sheathed their swords at her approach. Another woman, her head hooded, followed behind her.

They looked at her, their eyes menacing. The short haired one said, "Tell me why we should not kill you now. The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. That is, everyone except for you."

The Divine was dead?

The short haired one did not take her silence well. She grabbed Mia's hand, the one with the bright green mark. She lifted it into the air and said, "Explain this." The mark pulsed before she dropped Mia's hand back down to the ground.

Mia closed her eyes, knowing her answer wouldn't be satisfying. She said, "I can't."

The short hair woman's voice was one of disbelief. She said, "What do you mean you can't?"

Mia opened her eyes, looking at the woman who may very well end her life. She said, "I don't know what it is, or how it got there."

The short haired woman grabbed her shoulders, saying, "You're lying!"

The hooded woman pulled her away before she could do Mia bodily harm. She said, "We need her Cassandra."

Those words confused her. How did they need her? Had they figured out what she was here to do? They couldn't have, she hadn't been here long enough to confide in anyone. She said, "I don't understand."

The hooded woman said, "Do you remember what happened? How did this begin?"

Mia tried to think, but everything was a blur. She said, "I remember running. Something was chasing me… Then a woman?"

The hooded woman said, "A woman?" Surprise colored her tone.

Mia nodded, tried harder to think. She said, "She reached out to me, but then…" She just couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? She remembered running to the Divine's door, and then… nothing. Nothing until the running, and the woman.

Cassandra decided to intervene. She said, "Go to the fort camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Leliana nodded, leaving the room.

Cassandra bent down, and unshackled her. Mia didn't want to anger her, but she had to know. She said, "What did happen?"

Cassandra helped her up, saying, "It will be easier to show you."

They walked out of the room, and started down a corridor. Her mind wandered, Garret's face coming to mind. She wished he was here. He would know what to do. Hell, he probably would have found the Elder One's identity in this time by now. He should have been the one to come through, not her. If her father had not given her a special mission should they fail, she would have insisted he go instead.

That crime would be committed by her and her alone.

Two guards opened the doors that led them outside. Thunder sounded in the sky, and a bright light pulsed. Mia looked to the sky to find a giant green hole. The tear in the fade, it had happened. She was too late.

Cassandra said, "We call it the breach. It's a massive rift in the sky that leads to the world of demons. It grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest." Cassandra looked at her. "All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Mia's jaw dropped in shock. The conclave exploded? She said, "An explosion can do that?"

Cassandra walked back to her. She said, "This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Mia's thoughts came to a halt at those words. The tear had not covered the world yet, it was just one tiny tear. Somehow, the Elder One had not been able to breach the fade as he had the first time. Was that something she had done on her part? She pushed her mind to remember.

Just then, as if hearing those words, the breach decided to pulse, thunder crackling. Pain seared through her, the mark on her palm also pulsing. It brought her to the ground. The mark looked like electricity in her hand.

Cassandra knelt and said, "Each time the breach expands, the mark spreads, and it's killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Mia zeroed in on those words. She said, "You say it may be the key, how?"

Cassandra said, "It may close the Breach. Whether that is possible is something we will discover shortly. It is our only chance however, and yours."

She did not like the sound of that. She said, "You still think I did this? You think I did this to myself?"

Cassandra inclined her head. She said, "Not intentionally, no. Something clearly went wrong."

Mia's temper was starting to boil. She said, "What if I'm not the one responsible?"

Cassandra's gaze hardened, "Someone is, and you are our only suspect. If you wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

Mia knew she didn't have a choice. This had the Elder One's name written all over it. She knew she had already changed history. She said, "If I can help then I will."

Cassandra led her through the town of Haven, their hateful stares upon her. Cassandra told her they had already decided her guilt. They had needed someone to blame. They were grieving, and she was the only one they could take their grief out on.

Mia ignored the stares, and the whispers. She wasn't here for them. She didn't know them. They didn't know the importance of what she had to do. When Cassandra told her there would be a trial, Mia wanted to laugh. She would not let it come to that. The fate of her world was in her hands, and she wasn't going to let some weak Chantry leaders get in the way of that.

She followed Cassandra into the valley, curious as to what this mark meant. They wanted to test it out, and she was all for it. This could be a weapon that could help her defeat the Elder One. History was already changing. There had been no mention of a mark in the secret history books the rebels had kept. The Temple of Sacred Ashes had exploded, she remembered now, but the Elder One had rounded up everyone who had served the Chantry and destroyed them with it.

Then, the ruins had been built upon, and had served as the Elder Ones seat of power.

Soldiers were panicking as they ran. They were calling it the end of the world, and it certainly looked like it. Well, at least it looked like it for them. The breach was sending green light to the ground every few seconds, the ground trembling and exploding. Little fires had started to spring up. Dead littered the ground, their eyes wide with terror. It made her remember home, for she had been a part of the rebellion for as long as she could remember and this had been a sight she was accustomed to.

The breach pulsed, and she fell on her knees, again. Cassandra helped her up. She said, "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

They began running again. She asked, "How did I survive the blast?"

Cassandra seemed to hesitate a little before saying, "They said you stepped out of the rift, and then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything in the valley was destroyed, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes." She sighed, "I suppose you will see soon enough."

They were making their way across a bridge when green light exploded in front of them. Mia fell as the bridge collapsed. They tumbled down rocks, and few hit her as they fell. She looked up in time for another green light to land not far from them. They scrambled up, Cassandra unsheathing her sword. A demon came through the light. Cassandra said, "Stay behind me!" Then she charged the demon, attacking it with strong force.

The ice in front of Mia seemed to glow as another green light flared. She knew another demon would be coming out of it, but she wasn't worried. Demons were creatures she handled on a daily bases. She saw the mages staff lying close to her on the ground, and hesitated. She didn't need a mage staff to control her magic; almost every mage had abandoned them by the time her generation came along. These people didn't know how powerful she was though, and she wanted to keep it that way for now. At least until she knew who she could trust.

She picked up the staff.

The demon came through, its eyes glowing red. She immediately attacked it with an electric strike, its jolt succeeding in dazing the demon. She focused her magic into a particularly powerful fireball, and unleashed it on the creature as soon as it came out of its daze. The demon screamed, the fire licking its way around it. Pretty soon the creature was engulfed, its dying screams making their way to the sky.

She only hesitated a moment before sending another shock straight to its head, making the demon explode and putting it out of its misery. She didn't take pleasure in killing things, not even demons. She felt satisfaction at defeating her enemy, and nothing more. She wasn't cruel, and sometimes she wondered if there would ever come a time where she did start liking the kill.

She blew out a breath, and shook her head. Her parents, and the Hawke's had raised her better than that. There should be no joy in killing, not even to those you hate.

Mia heard Cassandra finish off her demon, and looked up. The woman was covered in sweat, and flecks of blood stained her uniform. That wasn't what had Mia stiffening.

It was the sword suddenly pointed at her neck.

* * *

 **AN: Here's Chapter 2. I apologize to any one who read my last chapter on the app. I posted it, and then went back, and changed a couple non story related things. I didn't like how the characters I had to symbolize a later place or time in the story didn't show up when I published the new chapter. It confuses me sometimes when I read a story, and suddenly things are different with no warning whatsoever. So I am testing out a few ways here to make it noticeable that the story is going to skip forward, or they will be in a different place the next paragraph you read. Anyways, it won't update on the app which sucks, but not exactly sure how to fix it besides deleting the chapter and posting it again. If the lines aren't noticeable to you, let me know.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Lots of game content, but it will probably be that way for a couple chapters while the Inquisition sets itself up. Then... I have ideas, lots and lots of ideas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to saqqara08 and DragonShadowQueen for following and adding this story to their favorites!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Drop your weapon." Cassandra said, "Now!"

Mia growled in frustration, "A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do, let it slay me because you don't like me with a weapon in my hand? Let me remind you that if I wanted to do you harm, I would have done it while you were still fighting." Not to mention she didn't need this stupid staff.

Cassandra didn't waver. She said, "You don't need to fight. I'm here; it is my job to keep you safe."

Mia sighed now, already wanting to move on from this conversation. She said, "Can you guarantee this won't happen again?"

Cassandra stood her ground for a minute before seeming to come to a decision. She sheathed her weapon, saying, "Fine, keep the staff. I can't guarantee we won't run into anymore demons and you can't be defenseless." She turned, and started walking down the path. Before Mia could follow, she turned back and said, "I'll remember that you didn't try to run while I was fighting."

Mia smiled wryly, "Not that I would have gotten far, of course."

For this first time since she had met her, Cassandra gave a small chuckle, "No, of course not."

They made their way down, Cassandra giving her healing potions. She wanted to tell her to go ahead and keep them, but decided to take them. She did not know what they would face, and she did not need to waste her magic healing herself.

She found out the rest of the soldiers were either at the forward camp, or fighting near the breach. They took out of couple more groups of demons before she remembered something about the rifts. She had seen the rifts before, but they had been a weapon the Elder One had used frequently. The rift spirits were not as powerful as they were in the future. Those nasty little spirits could split a man in two if he wasn't fast enough.

Cassandra warned her they were getting close to an actual rift, not just one those exploding messes. She could hear fighting in the distance. The sounds didn't seem to be counting in their favor. She had to help them.

Thankfully, Cassandra seemed to be on the same page as she pumped her legs faster. They ran into the fight, taking down two demons before the things could gang up on someone. She felt a splash behind here, and turned to see a demon had been struck down by a dwarf with a crossbow.

A bald elf grabbed her hand shouting, "Quickly, before more come through!"

He thrust her hand out towards the rift, and a green light shot out of her palm. It collided with the rift, the feeling of a power struggle coursing through her before the rift disappeared.

She looked at the bald elf, and said, "What did you do?"

The elf gestured to her, "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

She studied her hand before replying, "My mark did this, how?"

He said, "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also put that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have appeared in the Breach's wake. It seems I was correct."

Cassandra came to stand next to her. She said, "Which means it could also close the Breach itself." She looked a little bit too hopeful. Mia didn't blame her. She wasn't even from this time, and she already wanted the blasted thing gone. Too many people were dying.

"Possibly," The elf said, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

His gaze was a little too perceptive, as if he knew more than he let on. She had read about elves, their race having gone extinct only ten years after the Elder One came into power. She had read in countless journals about their magic and knowledge. It had been powerful. She didn't want to be under his scrutiny. It felt as if he knew she wasn't from this time.

She was happy when the dwarf spoke up, temporarily distracting everyone. He said, "What a relief. I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He walked up to her. "Varric Tethras, rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along." He looked at Cassandra as he said this.

The look she gave him… Mia just had to ask. She said, "You're with the Chantry?"

The elf laughed, "Was that a serious question?"

Varric smiled, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you."

Cassandra seemed to fume inside. She said, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary."

Varric shrugged, "Yet, here I am. It's lucky for you, Seeker, considering current events."

Mia liked him, he reminded her of Garret. Garret was a whole lot more sarcastic, but she saw a little bit of him in Varric. She said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He seemed to be taken aback by her friendly smile, but she ignored his expression and turned to Cassandra. "I closed the rift. What happens next?"

Cassandra said, "Now, we go to meet Leliana."

"What a great idea!" Varric said, his tone taking on a faked excited quality.

Cassandra faced him. She said, "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."

Varric said, "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He smiled as he said that. Mia had a feeling those two had a complicated history behind them.

Cassandra just glared and grunted before turning away. The bald elf smiled at her. He said, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

Varric said, "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

Mia inclined her head, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

Cassandra said, "Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters."

Solas said, "Technically, all mages are apostates now, Cassandra" He turned to her. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade; far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer any help I can give concerning the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

Mia knew there was more to this elf than meets the eye. She could feel his magic, strong and ancient. It was like he was not exactly from this time either. She didn't want to expose him though. Whatever his intentions, they seemed to be about helping the people and not the Elder One. She said, "That's commendable. What will you do once this is over?"

He said, "Hope those in power will remember who helped, and who did not." He turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know, the magic here is unlike any I've seen. Your prisoner is powerful, I'll give her that, but I can't imagine any mage having this kind of power."

He was lying, she could feel it. He did know something about this, yet he didn't want the others to know. Why? Cassandra nodded her head, saying, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

They took off, Varric making some quip about someone named Bianca. She had a feeling it was his crossbow. Joshua had a bow he used as a back up to his magic. He adored that thing like he would a lover. She had a feeling Varric was the same way.

They encountered more demons. Mia tamped down on her magic. These demons were not as strong as the monsters her time had to face. The Elder One must have made them stronger over time.

Varric started to question her about her origins. She didn't want to give up too much, but she did reveal that she was a Trevelyan. She didn't use the Theirin last name, because as far as she was concerned there was only one Theirin right now and any children he had would _not_ be her age. In fact, around this time is when she's sure her many times great grandfather was conceived.

Her mark started to hurt a lot more as they made their way to the forward camp. Cassandra reassured her that they didn't have much farther to go, but the pain was making it feel like lifetimes were going by. Varric asked her if she was innocent, and she wanted to say yes. She almost did say yes, but she ended up telling him she didn't remember what happened. No one was going to believe her until they had some sort of proof, and until she regained her memories, she wouldn't know where to even start getting that proof.

Varric took the answer well, telling her she should have just made up a story. Cassandra scoffed, and told him that's what he would do. In which made Varric comment on how it saves him from premature execution. She would have laughed if the pain had let her. It was starting to burn, like her hand was being scorched from the inside out.

They made it to the forward camp after facing more demons. Cassandra had been worried about Leliana; especially when another rift had appeared. Mia had gotten the sense that Leliana was a resourceful woman. She would have made it just fine.

That soon proved true as they walked up to a man in robes. Leliana was beside him, and she looked annoyed. They were arguing, the man gesturing wildly. She was relieved to see them, but that relief didn't last long. He called himself the Grand Chancellor, and wanted her taken for execution. They argued on who they served, and she was starting to wonder who was actually in charge.

When she asked, he raged, "You killed everyone that was in charge!" He turned to Cassandra, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra shook her head and said, "We can stop this before it is too late."

The Chancellor held up his hands, "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra said, "We must get to the temple with the quickest route."

Leliana said, "It's not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distracting, while we go through the mountains."

Cassandra shook her head, "We lost contact with an entire squad in those mountains, too risky."

The Chancellor said, "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

After he said that, the breach pulsed, and her mark flared. She gripped her wrist to control the pain. The Chancellor looked at her in horror, and judgement. She was really starting not to like him. Then Cassandra decided Mia was the one who was going to decide what they should do.

Mia knew what she wanted to do. If they took the mountain path, no doubt countless lives would be lost. That didn't sit well with her. She had always been in the front lines, even when her parents had wanted her safe. She was a soldier whether they had liked that or not. She would have the same attitude here.

She chose to charge.

* * *

 **AN: Here is Chapter 3. The final DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition has come out, and it's really good. Now that there will be no more DLC content coming out for this game, I can start really investing in this story. I wanted all the DLC to come out, so that I don't do something that will be later explained in a DLC. Like Solas -.- That man...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy. Still a lot of game content, but I'll be changing that soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lethal Dragon for adding this story to the favorite list, and the review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone left in the valley was fighting. She closed a couple more rifts. She turned a corner where they heard more fighting in time to see a green light hit a man. She didn't know if he was dead or alive, the blast having hit him directly.

They attacked the demons, helping the soldiers who were being bombarded. She blasted one that was about to attack a blond soldier from behind. He turned, gave her a nod of acknowledgment, and targeted another demon.

She knew they were in the middle of a battle, but she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, a good foot taller than her. His hair was a curly mess, which made him look really familiar to her. He was fighting with a power that spoke of his strength. There was something familiar about his fighting. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it was something she had seen many times before.

He turned to look at her again, as if he could feel her staring at him. His eyes widened, and he looked ready to charge. She had already sensed the demon behind her, and without thinking, she flicked her fingers, causing him to explode.

His look turned into one of horror, and she winced when she realized what she'd done. Mages didn't command magic with their hands in this time, especially magic that caused things to explode. She had been warned that blood magic was forbidden in this time. She didn't know why she'd forgotten. Now, this familiar looking man looked like he wanted to get as far away as possible from her.

She returned to the fighting, careful to use her staff this time. As far as she knew, he was the only one who'd seen her slip up. She didn't want anyone else to know. As it was, she was going to regret making sure this guy had never seen her.

He really was handsome.

She closed the rift, the power struggle easier for her to control. Solas congratulated her, while Varric hoped it worked on the big one.

The blond walked up to Cassandra and said, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

Cassandra sighed, "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

The Commander looked at her, and his face didn't look surprised. She wanted to groan. He probably thought she was responsible for all this. Especially after that little finger display. He said, "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

She blew out a breath, "You're not the only one hoping that."

He said, "We'll see soon enough, won't we? The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

Cassandra said, "Then we best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

He nodded, "Maker watch over you, for all our sakes."

He ran with his men, helping the injured leave the battlefield. They made it to the breach, Leliana joining up with them. It was bigger than she imagined, definitely not one of those little rifts she'd been closing. She knew she had to close the rift that was directly beneath it, but it was a big rift. Who knew what it was going to spit out.

As they made their way down to the rift, she saw piles of red lyrium. A very bad effect of red lyrium was that it was very potent, against mages. Just being near the stuff was starting to take a toll on her. If she wasn't careful, the red lyrium would zap her strength and magic before she could blink.

She could hear the Elder One's voice. It talked about a sacrifice. She knew everyone else heard it to, but he wasn't here. She heard the Divine call out for help; the panic in the old woman's voice far too real. Cassandra said with a pained voice, "That is Divine Justinia!"

They reached the rift. Her mark flared. The Divine's voice called out again, and Mia realized it was just remnants of what must have happened. She heard her own voice asking what was going on. Cassandra was very confused, for the Divine had called out to her.

Then, the rift caused images to appear in the sky. Divine Justinia was tied up by magic, her capture hidden in the shadows. She saw herself come forward, asking what was going on. The look on her face was one of panic when she realized what was going on. The Divine told her to run, and warn the others.

Then the voice came on again, and she knew it really was the Elder One. No one else would ever out such a panicked look on her face. He was the only thing that she truly feared. He bid his servants to slay her, and then the scene faded.

Cassandra peppered her with questions, but Mia could not answer them. The Elder One had seen her. This mark was sure to have been a weapon, and she now had it. There was no doubt she had come into possession of it while in his presence.

Solas explained that the fade was very strong in this place. They were seeing echoes of what happened here. The rift was apparently closed for now. They wanted her to open it, and then close it again. Hopefully this would seal the breach.

She opened it, and a Pride Demon came through. Everyone distracted it while she tried to close the rift. It was huge though, and she only partially closed it before she had to pull back. She shot the demon with fire bolts, and then made another attempt at the rift. It closed a little bit more, and then blasted her back. The blasted thing was fighting back against her.

The demon started to come towards her, and she had to dodge and close. Cassandra frustrated it enough to take its attention off her, and she found a position under the rift. She poured all her power into the rift. The struggle for control nearly overwhelmed her. This was a power she would be able to control easily. Even now, as she fought to control the rift, the mark on her hand tried to kill her.

It was a battle on three fronts, and it hurt like hell. Her willpower was strong though, refusing to give up. Her world depended on Mia defeating the Elder One. Never again would he take one of her family. Never again would Samson slay her people.

She felt herself win, just for a moment, and then fell unconscious.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is shorter than the two previous chapters, I apologize. Good news though, the problem I had with the app is fixed!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this super short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank You indy's girl and blackkitsue for adding this story to their favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mia woke again in an unfamiliar place.

At least she wasn't shackled.

A little elven boy came in carrying clothes. He said, "Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

He was a little too scared for her liking. She said, "That's alright, I haven't been awake long."

The boy dropped to the floor and said, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lady." Ah, well this was definitely better than the cells. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand."

She looked down at her hand, to find out it had indeed stopped growing. It had also stopped hurting. The mark was still there, but it encompassed her palm and nothing more. The little boy said, "It's all anyone has talked about the last three days."

She smiled, "Then the danger is over."

The boy looked taken aback, but he recovered quickly. He said, "The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." He got up. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said at once."

She sighed, "Where is she?"

He said, "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. At once, she said."

She shook her head as he left. She couldn't be that frightening. She got dressed, and headed towards the Chantry, People were whispering as she passed by. She blocked them out, not needed the headache. She saw the Breach, and was disappointed to find it still there. It was definitely not as menacing as it was before. No streaks of light were raining down. It was just a huge ball in the sky, almost like a second sun.

She heard the arguing as soon as she stepped into the Chantry. The Chancellor was arguing with Cassandra. She walked in, and the Chancellor immediately ordered her chained. Cassandra ordered them to disregard, and leave.

They left.

Mia wasn't surprised at all.

The Chancellor was not happy. They argued a bit more before Mia cut in. She said, "I'm still a suspect, seriously?"

The Chancellor told her that she was, and she could hear the contempt in his voice. Cassandra surprised her when she said that Mia wasn't a suspect. Leliana pointed out that while someone was responsible for the explosion at the conclave, it was someone the Most Holy had not expected. That meant she knew her attacker.

Mia disagreed completely. The Divine had probably never seen the Elder One in her life. There was just no way. The Divine would not have kept it quiet. The Chancellor was aghast at being called a suspect. Cassandra made it clear though, that the Divine had called out to her for help. She was not involved, and there for not a suspect.

She also said that the Maker had sent Mia down to help them. That gave Mia pause. She knew what had brought her here, and it most definitely was not the Maker. She said, "No, he did not."

Cassandra said, "It doesn't matter what you believe. You were sent to us when we needed you."

Leliana said, "The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

The Chancellor said, "That is not for you to decide."

Cassandra slammed a book onto the table. She said, "Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."

The Chancellor left without a word. Leliana said, "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra said, "We have no choice. We must act now." She looked at Mia. "With you at our side."

Mia was very confused. She had never heard of the Inquisition. There was no mention of it in her history books. There had definitely been no Inquisition when the Elder One was in power. She said, "What is the Inquisition of old?"

Leliana said, "It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

Cassandra said, "After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order, but the Templar's have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done, united under a single banner once more."

Mia said, "Aren't you still a part of the Chantry?"

Cassandra scoffed, "Is that what you see?"

Leliana said, "The Chantry will take the time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction."

Cassandra said, "We cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

Mia took a moment to think. The Inquisition had not been around according to her history books. That meant she must have changed something. This could be the next step in bringing the Elder One. She already had the power that would have plunged this world into true chaos. She said, "If you're truly trying to restore order…"

Leliana said, "That is the plan."

Cassandra said, "Help us fix this before it's too late." She stuck out her hand, and Mia grabbed it. This felt right, the Inquisition. For the first time since she landed in this time, she finally felt like things were starting to move along.

For the next day, Cassandra, Leliana, another woman and the handsome Commander were making plans. Leliana sent birds to different places. The Commander nailed a missive to the Chantry door. The banners were changed.

It was really happening.

* * *

 **AN: Another short chapter, I know, but I am editing the next one as soon as this one is posted.  
**

 **My job has unpredictable hours, so I wasn't able to get this chapter out a few days ago like I wanted to.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank You to ENIGMA-doku for following this story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

A few days after everything was put in order, Mia found herself walking with Cassandra to the meeting room. She didn't know why, but she was starting to feel a kinship to Cassandra. The woman was hard, but underneath all the anger and toughness was a woman who wanted to save the world. Mia could relate to that, even if the woman was a Seeker.

It was better than being a Templar.

Cassandra looked down at her marked palm, and asked, "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, but it didn't close the Breach. I wish I knew what it was." There had been no mention of this green power in her world. There had been no Breach either though. The fade had already melded with her world by the time her father was born. Who knew how much knowledge was lost in those 500 years of the Elder One's reign?

Cassandra said, "We will find out soon enough. What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed; provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place. That will not be easy to come by."

Of course it was not easy to come by. She wasn't powerful enough to match the Elder One in her own time. If he was indeed responsible for opening this breach now, which Mia had no doubt he was, then they were going to need more power than she had access to. She said, "You have a plan?"

"Not yet, but we have an idea," Cassandra said. She said no more, and Mia followed her into the meeting room. The handsome Commander was there. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen said, "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived." His words had a false tone to it, but not so much that there was open animosity. His eyes were suspicious. She knew he was thinking about her display of magic during the fighting.

Cassandra gestured towards a tanned woman with black hair, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat."

Josephine nodded, "I've heard much, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Cassandra said, "Of course, you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana said, "My position here involves a degree of…"

Cassandra said, "Leliana is our spymaster."

Leliana nodded, "Tactfully put, Cassandra. Yes, I am the Inquisition's spymaster. I acted as the same for the Divine. Before we begin there is something I want to clear up. I had to do some checking on you, as the Divine trusted you enough to warn you when whoever attacked her was there. I did not know you were even at the Conclave, and the Divine, who told us everything, did not tell us you were there. I went through the Trevelyan family tree. There is no Mia Trevelyan."

Cullen said, "Your display of power on the battlefield was unlike any I have ever seen."

Cassandra growled at her, "You will tell us who you are, the truth this time?"

Mia said, "I am who I say I am!"

Leliana threw the Trevelyan family tree on the table. She said, "This says otherwise."

Cullen said, "Are you from Tevinter? That is the only way I can explain your power. It felt like blood magic."

She lost her temper. How dare he? She shouted, "Don't you ever call me Tevinter again. I am not one of those bastards."

Cassandra said, "Then explain your magic, and the discrepancy in your family tree! Cullen told me about your power, the ease with which you used it without a staff. The Trevelyan's have next to no mages in the family, and certainly none that powerful!"

"That's not true!" She shouted back, "Every couple generations a powerful mage is born into the Trevelyan family."

Leliana eyed her, "I've seen you somewhere, and it was definitely not as a Trevelyan."

Mia shook her head, "Trust me; you have never seen me before."

Leliana obviously did not like being told she was wrong. She said, "I am sure I have seen you before."

Mia managed to stop the words before they left her mouth. She did not know if telling them she was from the future was a good idea. The people from this time did not tolerate blood magic. How else was she to explain traveling back through time?

She said, "I was sent here to help. That's all you need to know."

Cassandra's hand went to her sword, "Who sent you to help? You know what threat we are facing?"

What to say? The truth was out of the question. She sighed, "I want to trust you guys, but I can't, not yet. Just know that I am here to stop this threat."

Cassandra started to speak, but Leliana raised a hand, stopping her. She said, "I believe what you say is true, you are here to stop whatever threat we face. The fact that you won't tell us your identity however is suspect."

She ran her hands through her hair, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. These people were freaking stubborn. She looked up at Leliana's suddenly pale face. She frowned, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Leliana shook her head, "That mannerism is something I have only seen in one person…"

Mia stilled. The odd calming ritual was something only her family did. Well, at least that was how it was in her time. The only person in this time Leliana could be referring to was… Shit, great, it would be her luck to find someone who knew her many times Great Grandmother. She should have known. The private journals that belonged to the Theirin family, the ones she had poured through before making this trip, had spoken of a companion named Leliana.

The Left Hand of the Divine.

Mia knew she wouldn't have been able to keep her origins a secret, but it would be even harder now. Leliana had been known as the greatest spymaster before the Elder One came into power. She had not escaped his grasp, but she had helped start the rebellion against him.

Mia needed to put a stop to their questioning before she was forced to reveal who she was. She said, "Look, my identity is not the issue. Stopping this threat is the issue."

Cullen said, "If you are not in league with this threat, then you will have no problem passing a little test."

The tone of his voice had her wary. "What test?" She asked.

He didn't say anything as he marched through the doors, and left. She grew tense, knowing something was wrong. He came back a few moments later with a young man in Templar garb. She tensed. She would recognize that symbol anywhere.

Cullen said, "Harrison, focus on her. What do you sense?"

Everyone was tense. Mia wished she knew what was going on. What in the world was he supposed to be sensing? They already knew she was a mage.

Harrison gasped, "Blood Mage!"

He reached for his sword, but Cullen's hand was already lashing out. A blast of power went out, and she gasped as she felt her mana drain. She went pale. "You're a Templar," she said. She forced her mana to restore itself as she surrounded herself in a shield. It hurt, but she would take the hurt to keep herself away from this man. He was a Templar, a freaking Templar.

"Enough!" Cassandra shouted, and came in between them. "Harrison, put away your sword and leave. We will get answers!"

Harrison hastily sheathed his sword, and ran out of the room. He was scared of her! These idiot Templar's with the power to hurt mages were scared of her. She would have found it hilarious if keeping up her shield wasn't hurting her.

Cullen stared her down, but she wouldn't cower. She stared at him defiantly, until he lowered his hand. She slowly lowered her shield, her body wanting to collapse as her strength practically left her. She would not fall though, not when there was a Templar present.

He said, "I realized you used blood magic when we were fighting the other day. It was a powerful spell. It takes a powerful mage to be able to use her mana after having it taken away by a Templar."

She glared daggers at him for the reminder. "I've had enough practice. The Templar's offer a fate worse than death if caught."

He scoffed, "For good reason, blood mages consort with demons. They cannot be allowed to call them here."

She growled, "Not all blood magic is learned from demons. It is the easiest way to do it, sure, but not the only."

Cullen glared at her, "You are from Tevinter, aren't you? Only Tevinter mages would find more than one way to learn blood magic."

There went her temper. She said, "Don't talk about things you do not know Commander! How many times do I have to say not to call me Tevinter again? Stupid bloody freaking Templars!"

He ignored her insult, sticking to his questioning. He said, "That still doesn't explain the blood magic."

She said, "Our survival depended on us being able to adapt. Blood Magic was used against us, so we learned how to use it against them."

Leliana said, "What exactly did you have to adapt to?"

Mia closed her eyes. She was very close to spilling everything. She needed to get out of here. She wouldn't feel safe until she was away from this man. She opened her eyes, "I came here to stop the threat we face, because not doing so would mean the end of the world. I won't let your revulsion to blood magic stop me from doing that. People died getting me here. I will not let their sacrifice be in vain. Let me know when you are ready to actually talk about the Breach."

No one stopped her as she left the room.

* * *

 **AN: Here's Chapter 6. I feel like I should explain the mannerism thing. When I say Mia's running her hands through her hair while taking deep breaths, I mean she keeps doing it. Imagine someone running their hands through their hair over and over while they calm down with deep breaths. That's what Mia does. My brother read this, and he was like "Better explain that one, because everyone's going to think running your hands through your hair once doesn't sound odd at all. Everyone does it at one point in their life, you know."  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to MoonPriestess30 and Aleera6 for Following/Favoring this story.**

 **I do not own Dragon Age, all of that is Bioware's baby.**

* * *

Chapter 7

They left her alone for three days.

She stayed in her cabin, refusing contact with everyone but the elven boy that brought her food. Josephine tried many times to talk to her, but was met with silence.

Mia wanted nothing more than to go home.

The Commander had posted Harrison outside her door. He probably thought she was going to go into a blood crazed frenzy. She hadn't seen Harrison since he had left the chantry, but she could sense him. He was taking lyrium every couple hours.

Nothing was going according to plan. Her first step had been to find the divine, and warn her of the Elder One's attack. Then she would convince the Divine to gather her army to march against him once Mia had located him. They would cut off his resources, and then Mia would kill him. Once that was done, Mia figured she would fade back to her own time.

To a much better time.

Now, the Divine was dead. The Chantry was divided, and the people massing an army to strike back at the unknown enemy didn't trust her. She could feel Templars all around her. There were what felt like a million of them here in Haven. It took every ounce of control she had not to put up a shield around the whole cabin. She really didn't want these people to know how much powerful she was compared to mages of this time.

Mia knew she would have to venture out of the cabin soon. Moping in here was not going to defeat the Elder One.

She decided she would go find Solas. There was something about the Elf that bothered her. His eyes held such knowledge in them. He knew more than he was saying.

She opened the door, practically bumping into a startled Harrison. He said, "I'll inform the Commander you wish to see them."

She growled, "You will tell your Commander nothing. I have no wish to see them, especially him." She had the pleasure of seeing him blanch at her tone, and then felt bad for that pleasure a few seconds later. Obviously, blood mages had done a number on him. She tried again. "Look, I'm not ready to talk to them. I just can't stay in this room anymore. I'm going crazy."

Harrison nodded, "Alright, I can see that. I won't say anything." He walked off, and she had a feeling he was going to tell somebody. Templars; if there was anything redeeming about them, it was their loyalty to the ones in charge. It was just too bad they happened to always be on the wrong side.

She heard the heavy footsteps, and a disgusted noise that told her Cassandra was making her way towards her. She was not ready to deal with the intimidating woman. Mia breathed deeply once, gathered the fade around her, and fade stepped. She ended up close to Varric, who was just as startled to see her pop up in front of him.

He swore, "Maker's balls, how did you do that?"

Mia frowned, "It's called Fade Step. Haven't you ever seen it before?"

Varric shook his head, "Kid, no one's ever just popped up in front of me. How does it work?"

She tilted her head, "I just pulled the fade around me, and walked. The magic made it faster for a couple seconds, is all." She smiled, "I can teach it to you if you'd like."

He gave her a weird look, "Sure, when Dwarves can start using magic, I'll take you up on that offer. You sure make it sound easy."

Her smile turned into a frown again. It had actually taken a bit more effort to pull the fade to her. She'd never recalled having to use more than a tiny bit of energy to use a simple spell like that. Maybe Solas would have an answer for that too. Then the rest of his words caught up with her; Dwarves couldn't use magic?

She gave him a disbelieving look, "Dwarves really can't use magic?"

Mia could tell he didn't know whether or not she was having him on. He said, "I don't know how it is wherever you come from, but Dwarves have a resistance to Lyrium. We don't connect to the Fade. That means no magic for us."

To not be able to use magic? It sounded a lot like being Tranquil. She said, "I apologize. There was no mention of Dwarves not being able to use magic." The only mention of Dwarves had been their dedication to keeping darkspawn in the Deep Roads, and producing stone giants.

Varric gave her another weird look, but instead of commenting he asked, "What brought you here to see me?"

She was reminded of Cassandra, and tried to get a glance of her through her peripherals. Cassandra was a few feet away, having no intention of hiding the fact that she was listening in on their conversation. She shot a look at Varric who caught on immediately. He smiled, "I have a question. What's up with the hair?"

Mia was confused, "What's wrong with my hair?"

He gestured to long strands, "It's long, and not up in some bun. I've never seen anyone with hair down to the middle of their back without it being tied up in some up do."

Mia frowned. Her red hair was longer than anyone she had seen here so far. It was pulled back at the top and secured with pins to create the illusion of a half ponytail, but the rest was down. Her bangs were swept to the side of her face in different layers. At the bottom of her head, she had braided a small section of her hair, so that a braid was left behind her ear partially covered by the rest of her hair. It made sure she wasn't constantly tucking her hair behind her ear.

It wasn't weird in her time, but here… "Do you think I should put it up?" She asked.

Varric shook his head, "Don't, it makes you unique. Women would look friendlier if they did what you did. Now, the armor. That is no typical set of Mage robes."

They weren't mage robes at all. Mage robes hampered the strenuous physical activity that surrounded their missions. She wore all black. Her body suit covered everything, stopping at her neck. It was made of a cloth that was surrounded in hidden ruins, giving her defenses as a normal piece of armor would. At the base of her neck where it met her shoulders lay another piece of cloth that could be pulled up to cover her neck, mouth and nose when she encountered red lyrium. It made it easier to combat the fatigue that seemed to overtake mages when dealing with the stuff.

Her boots were good strong leather, the same type of leather that her shoulder and upper leg armor was made out of. Her cloak would flap in the wind as she walked; creating a natural barrier against spells. The bandages going up her clothed forearms could be used in severe situations, having been spelled by spirit healing magic. Ropes of dark red encompassed her suit that helped in hand to hand combat against Red Templars. It also tended to glow when Samson was near, that bastard had learned how to move with the shadows over the years.

She couldn't very well tell Varric this, so she smiled instead. "It's kept me alive more times than I can count."

At that point, Cassandra just looked to the heavens and stomped off. Mia knew that Cassandra had been hoping she would warm up to Varric, and let something of her origins slip. Mia wasn't that stupid.

Varric said, "So, now that Cassandra's out of ear shot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

She shook her head, "Too many people died up there. I'm just glad to be alive."

Varric chuckled, "I still can't believe you survived Cassandra. You're lucky you were out cold for most of her frothing rage. For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for Moral' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there, and lived."

She couldn't quite believe it herself. "Why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go."

Varric sighed, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. Now there's a hole in the sky. Even _I_ can't walk away, and just leave that to sort itself out."

Now she sighed, "We do need to close the Breach, soon."

Varric turned his back on her, poking a stick into the fire that glowed in between two tents. They stood in silence for a minute, watching the flames as they fought to rise up, only to be beaten back by the constant wind. Finally, he said, "If this is all just the maker winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punch line coming. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But that hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

She didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to move on. She didn't actually know where Solas was, so she opened herself up to the Fade. A very strong magical energy was coming from some of the cabins on the other side of Haven. She was surprised at the power he held inside him, for it could only be Solas. She wondered if Cassandra and Cullen knew how powerful he really was.

She made her way to the cabins, able to see the bald elf from here. Solas turned her way as she walked up the stone steps. He said, "The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all."

She knew sarcasm when she heard it. She responded in kind. "Am I riding in on a shining steed?"

He smirked, "I would have suggested a Griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary."

She pondered that as he walked a little away from her. Griffons were extinct? How could that be when they were very much alive in her time? It was a shame, because she had planned on locating them.

Solas said, "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins, and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous, and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm curious what kind you'll be."

A quick one if she had anything to say about it. "You study ancient ruins?"

His tone turned a little excited. "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

She understood what he meant. Even as the veil between their worlds was broken, it took concentration to be able to get glimpses of the past. It took up a lot of power, but maybe it was different here. The veil may be torn, but it was not completely lost. The Fade was still a separate place. It would be easier finding something when there was no need to separate the two worlds in the first place. "Is it dangerous to sleep there?"

He gave a quick nod of his head. "I do set wards, and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

Giant Spiders. Her comfort zone was not capable of handling giant spiders. "I've never heard of anyone going so far into the fade, its extraordinary."

He seemed pleased. "Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. It's not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything. I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

She titled her head to the side. "Was that in doubt?"

He said, "I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

She waved the worry away. He was more powerful than the Chantry forces. "Cassandra will protect you."

Solas gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate the thought. For now, let us hope either the Mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach."

She narrowed her eyes. "We both know you have the power to close this Breach."

His expression stayed neutral. "If that were the case, you would not have had to come here to fix things."

She left him, knowing the conversation was over. He knew where she had come from. How? Why had he not said anything? She wondered if he had been in her dreams. She had not sensed anyone, but she had been too busy trying to make contact with her mother that she hasn't really been paying attention. She doubted she would have sensed him unless he had wanted her to anyhow. He was too powerful.

She made her way to the Chantry. Avoiding the people in charge was not going to get things done. She just had to find a way to make them understand that it didn't matter where she came from. She also had to set her prejudice against Templars aside if she was going to work with them.

Well, she had to try.

They were waiting for her in the war room. It grated that people were reporting on her, but she decided to let it go. She met their eyes, stopping on Cullen. He didn't glare at her, but his expression was carefully blank. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Finally, he said, "I would like to apologize for my part in making you uncomfortable. It was an uncalled for test."

She couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. She shrugged, "We'll let bygones be bygones. Next time, just ask. If I can answer, I will."

Liliana nodded, "Yes, we have come to the decision to let you tell us who you are in time. That does not mean I will stop looking."

They couldn't find anything on someone who didn't exist. She didn't say anything. Cassandra said, "Now that the apologies are over. I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana said.

Cullen obviously didn't like the idea. "I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra made a noise. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into the mark—

"Might destroy us all." Cullen interrupted, "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—

"Pure speculation," Leliana said.

Cullen sighed, "I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of."

It was her turn to speak. "No necessarily." Cullen glared at her. "I am not saying that you don't know Templars, Commander. What I mean is that magic might be the answer. The Breach is a tear in the veil, and the veil is magic itself. It could be that magic is what's needed to fix this. Suppressing that magic will probably destroy us, not overloading it with magic."

Cullen shook his head, "Now, that is pure speculation."

Josephine said, "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically."

She rolled her eyes, "Does that even matter? We can talk to these groups without their approval."

Leliana blew out a breath. "If only that were possible."

Josephine said, "Some are calling you, a mage, the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra snorted, "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

Josephine nodded, "It limits our options. Approaching the Mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

Mia was still stuck on Herald. "The Herald of Andraste? Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

Cassandra said, "People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Leliana spread her hands. "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading—

"Which we have not," Cassandra interrupted.

Leliana continued, "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Cullen smirked at her. "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

Mia took the smirk right off his face. "It's unnerving, they're wrong. The Maker lost my loyalty a long time ago. His bride did not help me."

Leliana spoke before Cassandra or Cullen could chastise her. "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign."

"And for others, of everything gone wrong," Josephine said.

The Breach didn't worry them? How did she ever think the Chantry would be able to help her in the fight against the Elder One. Idiots. "Could we be attacked?"

Cullen scoffed, "With what? They have only words at their disposal."

Josephine disagreed. "And yet, they may bury us with them. Armies may drive the point home, but words are what get things started."

Leliana said, "There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Now why would a Chantry Cleric help them? "I'll talk to her."

Leliana nodded, pleased. "You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

The Hinterlands? There was a welcome part of her homeland. Cullen said, "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are out there."

She couldn't help it… "What you're really saying is; don't start summoning demons, you evil blood mage. Don't worry, Commander. I'll refrain from controlling people by using their blood, just for you."

Cullen face grew very red, and it wasn't a good type of red. Upon seeing this, Josephine decided to intervene. "We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

Cullen had composed himself. "In the meantime, let's thing of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald."

She nodded, and made her way to the door. As she opened it, Cullen's voice interrupted her. "Herald?"

She already despised the title. "Yes?"

Cullen's smile was evil. "Don't forget Harrison."

* * *

 **AN: Just a little over 3,000 words, I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

 **I tried explaining Mia's hair and armor as best I could, but come to me with any questions you have. I tried to put links up on the on my profile, but it didn't work. I'll figure it out hopefully before next chapter.**

 **I'm going to come up with a better summary for this story. If anyone would like to help me in this, PM me!**

 **Tell me what you think!**


End file.
